


Choice of Desire

by SerengelaTrails



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Difficult Decisions, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Jealousy, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Multi, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerengelaTrails/pseuds/SerengelaTrails
Summary: After the events of 'When Worlds Collide', Serena is faced with a decision that could change everything. Not just for herself, but all her friends.





	1. Part 1

"I have to go now. If Raphael finds out I was out with you all night, I'll never hear the end of it."

Serena was about to leave the Mutanimals place before a hand swiftly grabbed hers, holding her back from taking another step further.

"Is that so terrible?" Xyler asked, a pleading look in his eyes.

Serena looked up at the Salamandrian, then down at their hands connected. She hesitates, but pulls back and gives him a sad smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Serena claimed before jumping out of the window, leaving Xyler downhearted.

It wasn't always an easy task to get around New York, but being a Kunoichi, Serena was able to make it across town and to the nearest manhole cover easy. Meanwhile, back in the lair, Raphael was just about to sneak out as well. Creeping out of the safety of the lair and into the sewer system.

Serena, herself, had just lept down into a sewer tunnel. On her way back to the lair. It took a few minutes of tip-toeing and silent breaths before the two turtles bumped right into each other. Walking backwards, their shells collided and they both jumped at impact. Pulling out their weapons of choice to defend themselves before realizing who was in front of them.

"Raphael?" "Serena?"

"Where are you going?" "What are you doing out so late?"

They ended up answering their own questions in unison. Serena was clearly coming back from being with Xyler, and Raph was going out to meet with Mona.

"Well, at least _I'm_ just coming back." Serena mentioned, slipped her blade back into its holder. "You're going topside, and it's only 3 hours until sunrise. Do you want to get caught?"

"Hey, Mona Lisa is my _girlfriend._ What are you even doing hanging out with Xyler?"

"That's none of your business. And I don't even know why you care so much."

Raph's POV:

_'I care because I care about you and I don't want you getting hurt again.'_

Like I could ever say that out loud. Acting like she won the argument, Serena glanced at me as she began to walk past me, towards the lair. No doubtingly she would go and blabber about my 'night plans' to my brothers, but that doesn't excuse the fact she was out with Xyler. What would those two even do? It's not like they're in a relationship.. Right?

These kind of thoughts ran around in my head up until I reached a meeting spot me and Mona agreed on; the edge of a high rooftop near the Mighty Mutanimals base.

Usually, when we're together, she's my focus. But this time was a little different, probably because of the encounter I had with Serena prior. I explained to Mona what went down and how I felt about it.

That's the great thing about Mona Lisa; she didn't mind at all if I needed to express my feelings and vent about some kind of whacked out thought in my head. She always listened and had some pretty good advice to go with it.

_Almost like Serengela..._

"But I'm sure you won't have to endure that any longer." The Salamandrian spoke up.

I immediately turned to her. "What do you mean?"

"What with Xylirathine offering to take Serengela to live with him in space."

I nearly fell off the building. "WHAT?!"

There was really nothing else to say.

"Did Serengela not tell you?"

 _'Obviously not..'_ I thought.

Mona continued. "Xylirathine mentioned that he wanted to rebuild a new and honourable Triceriton Empire, and recently asked Serengela to accompany him in this endeavour."

Even with the details, I could not think of any possible reason why Xyler would have the _nerve_ to ask Serena to leave Earth. Her home. "No.. No way Serena would ever agree to something like that!"

Mona gazed at me with a questioning look. "Why are you so concerned?"

_'Because Serena is too important and she can't just leave.'_

But once again, it's not like I could ever say that out loud. I brushed my outburst off as nothing and tried to enjoy the rest of the night. But I couldn't stop being concerned about Serena's ultimate decision.

**Meanwhile...**

Serena's POV:

I snuck inside the lair without making a sound, making my way to my bedroom and silently closing my door behind me. My bed still had two pillows underneath the covers, just in case anyone decided to 'check up' on me. The most likely candidates being Leonardo or Raphael.

Donnie and Mikey seemed to mind their own business when it came to my social life, but for some reason, Leo and Raph were all up in there. Trying to constantly guess what was going on in my head.

I kind of understood Leo's curiosity because he was the leader of this team, and technically the 'Sensei' since Splinter was gone. He needed to know the mental stability of his teammates, right? That's how I perceived it anyway.

But with Raphael, I just don't know. It made sense when we were in a relationship, but that's long done. And it wasn't just that 'sensitive soft side' he had for his family that was showing, it _had_ to be something else.

Perhaps it was the fact that I was hanging out with Xyler more often than not. It was pure fact that those two didn't get along, no matter if one tried to make amends with the other or not.

Or maybe I'm just thinking too much into this..

Deciding that I just needed some sleep, I pulled the pillows out from under the covers and put them back at the post of my bed. I hopped in, pulling the covers over my shoulders and rested my head against my pillow, I fell asleep quite fast.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of 'When Worlds Collide', Serena is faced with a decision that could change everything. Not just for herself, but all her friends.

    As the night drew to a close, Raphael made sure Mona Lisa was back in the safety of the Mutanimals base before he left. He said his goodbyes to her and Slash, since he was right there. Raph also spotted that good-for-nothing former Triceriton Commander from the corner of his eye. The Salamandrian in question glanced over at him as well.  
The red-clad turtle sent him a glare, which seemed ineffective to taunt Xylirathine.

Raphael _hated_ that.

Usually, anyone would back off from his cold stare, but Xyler was unaffected every time. Although, Xyler did use to serve an empire that attacked and killed on a daily basis. And Raph was sure Xyler had a big part in most of that.  
But still, Raph didn't like that he couldn't make Xyler back off. He even proved that he could beat the turtle in combat.

Raph's rage helped in his pace as he made it to the sewers just before sunrise. He noticed that it was just 10 minutes until Leo usually woke up. He rushed to his room to avoid any confrontation, cause he knew there would be.  
Just when he was about to plop down on his bed, there were a couple knocks at his door, following Leonardo's instructions to wake up. The red-clad turtle growled and rubbed his face, sitting up on his mattress.

He slowly made a bee-line for the kitchen where he found that Serena was already awake and making some coffee, which she always did for herself and Donatello in the morning. _Figures.  
_ Serena was clearly the last turtle he wanted to greet this morning, and the feeling was mutual.

Serena gave him a small side glance before returning to her task at hand. Raph thought that maybe she _wouldn't_ tell Leo where he was last night, but he did know that she wouldn't let the red-clad turtle forget the endeavour.

Raphael sat down on one of the stools by the table and looked down at the counter, just as Leonardo came waltzing in. "Surprising seeing the two of _you_ up so early." He commented but gained no response from either.

Donatello quickly walked in second, although it hadn't looked like he slept a wink all night. He instantly reached for the coffee machine before Serena turned to him and set an already made mug into his hand. She patted him on his shell as he went to sit beside Raph. It took Donnie a few sips before he actually greeted his two brothers and Serena with a 'good morning'.

Soon, the female turtle went to sit down with her own cup of coffee as well. Thankfully, Donnie created a bit of a 'wall' between her and Raphael. Even though he was upset with her, Raph couldn't stop _staring_ at the pink-clad turtle. But only because he thought that he may never see her again if she agreed to Xyler's offer.

For some reason, the thought of Serena practically _living_ with Xyler shook Raphael. He could only ever think of her here, with him and his brothers. And what might change if she did leave?  
She's already done quite a bit to impact the turtles' lives in some way. It'd be like losing April, or Casey, heck, even _Karai_. Raphael had grown attached to every one of his human friends, and didn't want any of them to pack up and go. Not just for him, for his brothers too.

If April left for good, Donnie would be in dismay.  
If Casey left for good, Raph would just lose _another_  best friend.  
If Karai left, for some reason or another, they would all basically lose a sister. And to Leo, something greater.

Not to mention, Serena _lived_ there, unlike the others mentioned. She's inhabited the lair for nearly a year now, and Raph in particular, would feel like something is missing.  
Raph needed to confront Serena about this.

"Hey Serena," He spoke, standing up from his seat. "Why don't you meet me in the dojo for some sparring." He left before she could actually give an answer, but the confused look on her face said it all.

Though, she agreed with a shrug and finished the rest of her coffee before joining Raphael in the dojo. She knew he wanted to talk about something, not just have a friendly sparring session like they used to do. Sparring was the only excuse these two used to talk nowadays, so they could express themselves through how they fought each other. Verbally and physically.

Raph was seen warming up a bit through stretches as Serena entered the dojo. She drew her Katana, spinning it around a bit in her hand. When Raph was ready, he pulled out his Duel Sais, spinning them around before clutching them in his fists.

There was no time for pre-chit chat as Serena was the first to charge, swiping her sword left and right until Raph was able to catch it between his weapon. It was the first the two meet eye-to-eye in a while.

"Alright, spill it." Serena insisted. "I know you have something to say, we don't just _train_ anymore."

 

"I don't know what you're talking about."

 

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about."

 

"Alright, you wanna talk?" Raphael started. "Let's talk about Xyler's little offer."

 

At the sound of his name, Serena appeared triggered in a way and pushed Raphael backwards with her blade. "Who told you?!"  
So it was clear Serena wouldn't act as if she didn't know what he was talking about. Good, that should make this talk go by faster, right?

 

"Mona did!"

 

From his own answer, Raph realized that if Mona Lisa knew of the plan, Xyler must have practically announced that he wanted to take Serena to space with him. Almost as if it were some kind of _proposal._  Is that even how it works on Salamandria?

 

"That's none of your business!" Serena barked, interrupting Raph's thoughts.

 

"Why?! Were you.. Were you actually planning on going?" Raph's tone calmed down a bit, he sounded almost _sad_ that Serena may leave.

 

The two turtles weren't even sparring anymore. They just stood across from each other with their weapons in hand, lowered to the ground.

 

Serena finally broke the silence. "Why would you care if I left with him? I mean, it's a good cause. The Foot Clan and Kraang are wiped out, why not right the wrongs of the entire galaxy and revive a, let's face it, successful Empire in the process?"

 

Was she serious?

 

"Serena, you'd be willing to fly off into space? Away from your home? Your _family?_ "

 

Serena's POV:

"You don't think I haven't considered that?!" I yelled back at him.

 

Of course I thought about what I would be leaving behind if I _did_ go. But that didn't change the situation.  
Leo had a point; there is no need for Ninja Turtles in New York anymore, but there might be a need for us out there. Somewhere.

Realizing my tone, I tried to calm down a bit. "You know we can still keep in contact. And it wouldn't be too hard to visit."

"No, Serena, you can't  _visit_! You can't go at all! You need to stay here with m-.. With us."

 

We both seemed a little startled at what he almost said. In fact, Raph knew exactly what he nearly said and stormed out of the dojo. I heard a door slam shut, knowing that was the sound of Raphael concealing himself in his room. Almost like he was embarrassed to face me.


End file.
